


Young Arachnid

by DeductionIsKey



Series: In Loco Parentis [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony Stark, Gen, I Swear Just Adopt Him Already, M/M, Pete Feels Sammy's Probs, SPN is a Good Cause for Not Updating, Tony Stark in Denial, yes i did that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeductionIsKey/pseuds/DeductionIsKey
Summary: "Peter's looking for his coat in the living room, Thor." Tony said, striding from the elevator. "Did you leave your hammer on it?"Thor frowned, and then looked over at Tony with an almost abashed expression. "Indeed, Man of Iron." He said. "I did not wish Mjolnir to cause damage your table. I will release young Peter's clothing for it at on-""I found it, Mr. Stark! There was this weird tool thing on it, tho-""Why are you staring at me?"





	Young Arachnid

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, after a month of waiting.. oops? School's the enemy of Fics.. 
> 
> Enjoy!   
> ~Deduction

Peter had moved into the tower.  
It wasn't really a conscious decision on anyone’s part, but soon the weeks between visits became days, and days into hours. Tony tried to tell himself that it wasn't an adoption.  
Because it isn't and that was ridiculous. The fact that he had a floor to himself was just so he could have his alone time. It's not like he was adopting him.   
He wasn't.  
-  
“Ugh. Did I mention how much I detest Hether?” Peter had said, plopping down on the couch of the luxurious apartment complex he ‘lived in.’

  
“Who's Hether?” Tony said, not even looking up from his machinery he'd been tinkering with. “Some peer?”

“Yeah.” Peter sighed, drawing up a chair next to Tony. He rubbed his hands together, his exhaustion showing in his frame. “And we had PE today, and that always a touch and go too, not too fast, not too slow.” He glanced to Tony’s creation, wringing his eyebrow thoughtfully. “You could put that there, you know. Tha- yeah.”

  
Tony adjusted the price per advice, and than moved back in his chair and giving Peter a look. “So, kid. How's school other than Mr. Hefer?”

  
Peter bit back a laugh, and then shrugged. “Fine, I guess. We're finally learning some details in Algebra, and the RER and SER. And Chemistry’s nice too.”

  
Tony hummed, moving out of the lab with Peter trailing behind. “Good, good. By the way, Thor’s coming over this week.”

  
“What?” Peter squeaked, a totally not feminine trace present in his voice. “Like Thor, Thor?”

  
“Nah. I mean a different Thor, with so nice fish ne- Yes I mean the real Thor.” Tony rolled his eyes at Peter’s slightly agape expression.

“I have to go.”

  
“Sure, kid. Close the door.”

  
“...”

  
“I said-! Ugh, nevermind.”   
-  
“Is he coming today?”

  
“No, Peter.” Tony glanced at the date as he answered. Peter heaved his backpack onto his desk with a sigh of relief. “Good. I have to finish my ho-”

  
“Oh, wait. Yeah, he is.”

  
“ _What_?”  
-  
“Man of Iron!” Thor said heartily, reaching to clasp Tony’s shoulder with a huge grin. “And you are?” He inquired of Peter, who looked quite daunted at the sight of a towering hero beaming over him.

  
“I'm about to faint.” Peter said in a low voice, looking as though he would indeed follow his words.

  
“That is a very queer name, About-To-Faint.” Thor said, his eyebrows crinkling up to a questioning gaze. “Would you do me the honour of allowing me to shorten it?”

  
“Uh- what? Oh, that's not my name!” Peter blushed, looking sheepishly at Tony and drawing a hand through his hair. “My name’s Peter.”

  
“Ah.” Thor said, his eyes screwing up in something reminiscent of contrite. “I apologise.”

  
“Uh. It's okay?”

  
That wasn't a squeak. It was a manly monotone. Duh.  
-  
Peter was squeaking. Tony tried to find it on his heart to not smile, but seeing Peter with that big grin as he spoke and adamantly took notes as Thor talked about Asgard, it pulled at something inside of him. That totally wasn't love.

  
Nope.  
-  
"Peter's looking for his coat in the living room, Thor." Tony said, striding from the elevator. "Did you leave your hammer on it?"

  
Thor frowned, and then looked over at Tony with an almost abashed expression. "Indeed, Man of Iron." He said. "I did not wish Mjolnir to cause damage your table. I will release young Peter's clothing for it at on-"

  
"I found it, Mr. Stark! There was this weird tool thing on it, tho-"

  
"Why are you staring at me?" Peter looked on with confusion as Thor and Tony gaped at the hammer that he was holding. “What? Was I not suppose to touch it?” He gasped, setting it down and backing away from it with a blush on his face.

  
“I'm sorry! I thought it was just one of Tony’s fandom things and it was just laying around and maybe I had- I’m so sorry!”

  
“No, no! This is truly a wonderful turn of events! We must have a feast to celebrate! True tidings, I shall contact the planners of my mothers galas immediately. Tell me, young Peter, which ale is your preference?”

  
“Yeah, none of that now.” Tony said interrupting. He stepping in front of Peter as though to protect him from Alcoholism through sure force of will. He glanced once more at the hammer over by Peter and shook his head. “Hey, kid. Go over there and grab it again, will you?”

  
“Uh. Sure?” Peter grabbed it effortlessly, not even straining as he heaved the mighty hammer upward. “Here.” He handed it to Tony thoughtlessly, who widened his eyes and went down, crashing against the floor with a ‘thunk’.  
  


"Yep. Still a sinner.”   
-  
“So I can hold a god rock?”

  
“Uh. Yeah, sure.”  
-  
“Dinner!” It was the last call as Tony heaved in Ten boxes of pizza into the movie room that night.

  
Peter hopped up and weaved his way through the dining room as the rest of the Avengers converged.

  
“So, I was told that ‘Supernatural’ is ‘amazeballs’ by Clint, so I guess we're watching that tonight?” Tony said, plopping down with a piece of cheese as Clint nodded in agreement.

  
“Yeah. It's nice, perfect for Peter.”

  
“I'm 17, you know?”

  
“Hush it, kid.”  
-  
“A chick just roasted on the ceiling, Clint! We're not even 5 minutes in.”

  
“Eh. It’s fine.”

  
“I'll make _you_ fine.” 

-

  
“Wat.”

  
-

  
“ _What_!?”

  
-

  
“What hurt me so much, I don't think you understand.” Peter said, cradling his legs with a heartbroken expression. “He wanted to be a lawyer!”

  
“I wanted to be a clown.”

  
“You are a clown, Clint.”   
-  
“Hey, Thor. You left your hammer on the toilet, again!” Steve said, coming out of the bathroom with a half amused expression.

  
“I'll get it!” Peter said, throwing the blanket off of himself and running out of the room with a wink to Tony.

  
A minute later, Peter came out with a crazy grin as Steve practically fainted.   
He loved this.   
-  
“Get your hammer out of the way of my door, Thor!”

  
“Thor, if I see Mew-Mew one more time on my merch I swear-”

  
“Thor! Stop leaving that dang hammer of yours on my bed!”   
-  
Thor did not think Peter was worthy anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work... eh?? As you can tell, I've joined the Supernatural Fandom! Are any of you SPN fans? Tell me in the comments below and be sure to leave Kudos if you can, that would be marvellous! ;)


End file.
